Hate
by Midnight Tango
Summary: Sometimes hate is just love in disguise. JXL Please R & R.
1. Hate

_A/N: Hey everyone. This songfic is just something I came up with while listening to Three Days Grace. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to write this, I do not own Red Eye, nor do I own 'I Hate Everything About You.' That belongs to Three Days Grace. _

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Every room-mate kept awake  
By every silent scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Lisa drained the last of her homemade Sea Breeze. _Damn him._ She thought idly as her thoughts wandered to the man she spent more time thinking about than she cared to admit. _Jackson Rippner. _Two years since the Red Eye flight from hell. Two years of sleepless nights. Two years of obsessively glancing over her shoulder, sure that the next time she did she would see him. Two years of playing over and over again the words and actions said and done that night.

She had changed a lot in these last two years. To anyone at work she seemed the epitome of perfection, the wonderful worker who could fix any problem and still keep a smile on her face. To her father she seemed the doting daughter, happy and carefree, having fallen easily back into a normal life style.

But no one knew the real Lisa Reisart. No one knew the woman who had at least two weapons hidden in every room in her two-story apartment. No one knew the woman who would drink herself to sleep on nights when she would find no sleep otherwise. God she hated him. He did this to her; made her scream at shadows, flinch at the sight of an airplane; cover her ears at the sound of smooth jazz. She hated the way he had made her feel strong, to deceive her with her own actions. Sure she had beaten him, she had beaten the living shit out of him, but she had also lost in a sense. She had lost her already shaky sense of security; she had lost the confidence she had been running on as she beat him with her hockey stick. When the paramedics had taken him away, she had felt drained, now she didn't even feel. She was numb, wouldn't allow anyone to get too close, wouldn't allow herself to open too much. She hated that he of all people was the one to ignite feelings in her that had remained dormant for so long. She hated him because she couldn't fully erase the feeling she had felt before their flight together. She hated him because, otherwise, she would love him.

Lisa placed her glass in the sink. 3 a.m., the night was young. She was contemplating eating something when she heard it. The sound she had been subconsciously listening for, for the past two years, the sound of someone upstairs, the sound of someone walking down the stairs, the sound of someone in the kitchen doorway, the sound of her own heart beating in her ears. "Hey Leese."

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Lisa knew who it was before she had even lifted her eyes from the metallic shine of the sink. A voice in the back of her mind reminded her to wash the dishes later. She turned. _Jackson Rippner._ The Devil's own. He stared at her with the quicksilver eyes that had been ever present in her dreams. She knew then and there they would haunt her to her death. Coolly words slipped from her mouth. "Hey _Jack._" She refused to say his whole name; it would be like betraying herself. He regarded her for a moment before slowly stepping forward. She took a step back. Forward, backward; Lisa felt like they had fallen into some sick dance.

Only when her back touched the counter did she begin to panic. "How've you been _Leese?"_ She noted his voice still rattled in his chest. She smiled. It must have looked like a grimace. "Fabulous, and you?" she asked, voice dripping in venomous sarcasm. She had to keep playing this game; she had to win. She had to convince herself he was nothing more than a lowly villain, that she did not love him, because he was not worth loving. She could feel the cabinet that held her knives calling to her from just above her head. If she just moved a bit to the side she would be able to open it and stab those ice blue eyes out. He smiled and she knew she could never do that. He was on her in an instant, hands pinned above her head as she writhed about.

"You know, I've missed you Leese, honestly I have. I've never met someone like you. You, who can challenge me and come out unscathed. You really threw me through a loop there, Lisa. I had pegged you down as the weak fool you masqueraded as. Boy was I wrong. And for some reason I can't stop thinking about you and I need to understand why."

This had all come out as a harsh whisper. She had gotten a hold of a knife; he had a gun. They were at an impasse. Both knew this and acknowledged it, neither letting their guards down. He was so close, so close she could have, _should have _stabbed him. His breath teased her neck, and she knew she couldn't. Both watched the other warily until she finally dropped her gaze. She was tired of fighting, tired of the endless nights, tears on her cheeks, nerves worn thin. To be honest, she was even tired of hating; hating her weakness, hating him. So, instead she dropped her head to his shoulder and cried. Slowly his arms came up around her, as if he had somehow been expecting this. Knowing him he probably had. At this thought she cried harder, cried for the life she should have been living, cried for all the pain they had both suffered. Through all this, neither dropped their respective weapons. Slowly they made their way upstairs, both very aware of the others presence, neither sure of what was to come. She was leaning heavily on him, the urge to fight drained, and for once, she didn't feel weak because of it. And as the night consumed them, as passion filled the air around them, she never once felt weak, never once felt scared and she couldn't help but love him for it.

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

He was still there in the morning, sleeping peacefully, arms wrapped tightly about her. Lisa turned and faced him, faced the enormity of what she had done. She couldn't really determine what she felt. She had gone so long without emotions that she truly was not sure any longer. In her heart she knew she loved him, but there was so much baggage that came with that acknowledgement. He was a killer; he had tried to kill her. And yet, watching him as she was now, with his face glowing in the morning light a feeling of peace swept over her. His blue, blue eyes opened and the light lit them on fire and he kissed her as her whispered good morning. "I love you." She almost whispered. Almost. But as she once again looked into his eyes, she knew that he knew, and that he also felt it, the one feeling neither should have felt for the other. But they felt it nonetheless, and the world seemed a bit brighter because of it.

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?


	2. Winter

A/N So here it is, the next installment in a series of oneshots. If you didn't read the author's note in the first chapter, let me explain . This story is a grouping of **oneshots** in different points of view all revolving around Lisa and Jackson. None of them are related to the other. They are just different short stories meant to delve a little deeper into the thoughts of Lisa and Jackson.

_This particular short story is told through Jackson's eyes as he is recovering in the hospital. It is written a little oddly because of the pain he is in and the drugs being pumped into his body. And now without further ado, I give you…._

Winter 

Pain. Burning, searing white-hot. Everywhere. Oceans of ice hidden like diamonds behind feverish eyelids.

_Help me!_

Knives on skin, nightmares stitching him together. She did this. Hate.

_How could she?_

Predator and prey.

_Which was I?_

It was all a game. Spinning, spiraling; down, down, down. No more light. Silence.

_Where is she?_

He would kill her. Love her. Which?

_Save Me! _

Ice splinters prick his fingertips. An eternal Winter. Eyes of blue lava struggling to be freed. Hospital lights shining false light, blinding, melting ice. Icicles pierce his throat. He dreams of her. Dreams of hate, revenge. And then he dreams of love, caresses, passion. She is beauty, marred by a beast. She is struggling to the surface in an abyss of midnight, trying to build a life that keeps breaking. There are stars in her eyes. He must find her.

"Leese…" whispers a voice not his own.

_Love me! _


	3. In the Cold, Dark Night

Disclaimer: I do not own _Red Eye_ or any of its characters. I weep.

A/N: Wow. I haven't updated for awhile so I thought I should. My muse was taking a vacation in Italy. This one-shot is a bit different from the others I have written previously. Fair warning: things are not as they appear! Hope you enjoy and please leave a note on the way out!

In the Cold, Dark Night

It had been a long day for Lisa Reisart. She had spilled her coffee all over some important papers she was working on, the computers had all crashed thanks to the new girl she had hired and then there were always the rude and snobbish customers to contend with. And, to top it all off, she had to pick up groceries and then walk home in the cold, dark night.

Lisa hated days like these.

Luckily she had her fiancé to think about. As she shopped, she let her mind wander. She and her fiance were to be wed in the upcoming week and their lives were all but revolving around the wedding at this point. In fact, Lisa mused, I have to call the florist when I get home. Her thoughts were brought up short when Lisa practically crashed into an elderly lady with a cane. After profusely apologizing and making sure she was ok, Lisa cautiously walked away, all the while cursing luck. Frazzled, Lisa purchased her groceries and high tailed it out of there.

As soon as she was out into the fresh air, Lisa breathed a sigh of relief and set off at a brisk pace for her newly furnished apartment. After much debated she and her fiancé had decided to live together in Lisa's apartment since it was the more spacious of the two.

Lisa's heels clicked rhythmically on the cold concrete and she struggled with the bags weighing her already tired arms down. She had to stop more then once to adjust their positions. It was during one of these instances that Lisa realized she was hearing things. While she had been walking she was sure she had heard footsteps and it had only sent a slight chill up her spine. She had turned her head and had seen a couple of people walking behind her and she had decided that it was their footsteps she had heard. She had kept a steady pace and kept walking all the while hearing the footsteps, sometimes loud and sometimes very quiet. Lisa shook her head at herself, writing it off as paranoia.

Now she wasn't so sure though. She had stopped to adjust her packages yet again and realized the sound of the footsteps had continued on for just a second too long before stopping as well. Lisa turned and realized no one was there. Shivering slightly she kept walking, only a bit faster than she had been before. Again the footsteps were behind her and Lisa realized her heart was beating in her ears.

Hoisting the packages to one arm she kept walking forward, rummaging in her purse as she went. Her fiancé had bought her a can of pepper spray, wanting to make sure that his precious Lisa would come to no harm. At the thought of her soon to be husband Lisa calmed the slightest bit, imagining him in the kitchen, preparing dinner for them both, humming a tune under is breathe as he worked.

Only the sound of her footsteps could be heard now and Lisa released a breathe she was sure she hadn't been holding a second ago. Her ordeals in the past had put her on edge and even though those instances, which Lisa preferred not to think about, were quite awhile ago and she had laid them to rest, she sometimes couldn't help but remember.

Suddenly the cold night air seemed a bit more oppressive. Lisa pictured the image of her almost-husband again for comfort and smiled.

And then the wind was knocked out of her lungs as she was shoved against a wall and dragged into the nearest alleyway. It was completely dark and Lisa began to panic. Sometime between crashing against the wall and toppling into the alleyway her purse and packages had been ripped from her arms and now she was defenseless against her attacker. She was being held by her neck and was kicking and gurgling for breathe but soon his whole body was covering hers and she couldn't move. Sudden images of the past raced to the forefront of her mind and she struggled harder.

Why me, she screamed in her head. Why now that I have finally found my life and the man I love? And then he was whispering in an all too familiar voice.

_You know, _he hissed, _I told you I would have to steal you Leese. _

It was at this point that Lisa stopped struggling. What in bloody hell?

"Jackson?" She questioned when she realized her throat had been released. Her mind was completely blank for a couple of seconds before she recovered.

And then she was laughing.

He was laughing too as he pulled her out into the light of the street and they were basking in the halo of light that shone from the street lamps.

"Shit, Jackson, you scared the hell out of me!" She said as she playfully hit him in the arm.

"Yeah, I know but I had to do it, for old time's sake." He chuckled, ice eyes shining in the false light. "I mean, we're going to be wed in a couple of days anyways, I just had to get it out of my system."

Lisa shook her head and gathered up the parcels that she had dropped in her fright. She should have been mad at Jackson but really, these things happened all the time. Sometimes they would spend hours dueling it out physically and verbally only to end up in each others arms and happily doing… other things.

Jackson wrapped his arm around Lisa as they began to walk back to their apartment, a smile on his face. Those smiles had become more and more common and Lisa was glad for it.

"And now, my lovely bride to be, what is it that you would like for dinner?" Jackson questioned.

"Hmm," Lisa thought aloud, "maybe a stir fry?"

As the couple made their way home, Lisa looked up at the stars and realized the night wasn't as cold or as dark as she had once thought.


	4. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: Yes, it's true. I own Red Eye. In my dreams. **

**A/N: Well, seeing as how I haven't updated in awhile I thought I should. This oneshot is very different from the others that I have written before, mainly that it is very dark. You have been warned. This is one of those one shots that shows the true madness that is Jackson Rippner. But don't worry, its still a JXL fic.!  **

**Enjoy!**

**Jealousy **

He gazed over at his sleeping wife. She was so unearthly beautiful in the moonlight that spilled through the slits in the window shutters. Like a goddess, his beautiful Lisa. And he would keep her his.

She belonged to him.

But there was someone trying to steal her away from him. He couldn't allow that could he? Silently, oh so quietly, Jackson slipped from the bed he shared with this beauty. He would rid the world of the demon that tried to steal her away.

Like a shadow he tread, across the threshold of their house and to the silver Beemer that awaited him. The world before him was bathed in the honey-light of the headlights that spread from his car and all around him the moon coated the world in a milky softness, but all this went unnoticed by Jackson, for he had but one thought in his head:

_He _would pay.

Jackson would not, _could not,_ share Lisa's love with anyone. And so, _He _would die. Tonight actually, as _He _slept, _His_ last breathe would leave _Him._ Jackson chuckled mirthfully. How clever he was! And of course, Lisa would thank him. This pest would finally be extinguished from her life. _He _was always talking to her, smiling at her. But, No More! Tonight would be _His _last.

Like the manager that he was, Jackson had planned it to the dot. As he neared his destination a delighted shiver crept across his spine. The house that he pulled up in front of was modest, sleeping with the rest of the world.

Excluding Jackson of course. No, Jackson was fully awake, his hands already tingling with the kill. How he would enjoy this! Jackson almost laughed aloud again before catching himself.

Silently as a ghost, Jackson made his way towards the house. He himself had been in the place on many occasions, though the resident didn't really like him. That didn't hurt Jackson's feelings though. The feeling was rather mutual.

Deciding to take the easy route, Jackson bent down and reached under the welcome mat for the spare key that _He_ had shown him. Jackson smirked, what a bad idea that was. Show an ex-assassin where the key to your house is. Not the brightest idea.

Jackson was now inside and slowly made his way to where he knew his victim would be sleeping. There he was, the loaf, sprawled unceremoniously across his couch, a late night movie still flickering restlessly on the screen before him.

_Too simple _Jackson thought humorously. Happily, Jackson drew his sinister dagger and became Jack the Ripper once more.

A slice to the neck, a slice to the wrist and it was all over, with not a single drop of blood on Jackson's lean body. He looked down upon the now very dead body before him and laughed. To anyone listening, they would have sworn it was the laugh of the Devil himself.

But of course, no one was listening and so Jackson carried on his merry way, out the front door, where he placed the key back under the mat, and slid gracefully into his Beemer, smiling gleefully. Then, without much further ado, he made his way back to his precious Lisa and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Lisa was awoken by the screaming of the telephone next to her head. Grumpily she shifted away from her husband and picked up the annoying machine.

"Hello?"

A grave voice spoke.

"Mrs. Rippner, this is Sergeant Butler, I'm afraid we have some bad news." Lisa's breathe caught in her chest. She turned to see Jackson watching her with a curious look. She snuggled more closely to him, grateful for the comfort he gave her.

"What might that be Officer?" Lisa asked. Jackson shifted beside her, wrapping his arms more protectively about her. Not for the first time, Lisa realized how much she truly loved him.

"Well, it seems, Mrs. Rippner, that late in the night someone, well…"

"Please go on Officer," Lisa implored.

"Someone murdered your Father."


	5. All She Never Wanted

**Disclaimer: Red Eye is was not mine, is not mine, and, in all probability, will never be mine. So please don't sue…**

**A/N: wowow.. So it's been awhile. I could make excuses but really, I have just been rather lazy. Summer does that to me. But, now I am back. This little drabble/thing is set after the Red Eye flight but its kind of AU. The back story is that Jackson didn't get sent to jail and he and Lisa have kept in touch and have possibly started to work side by side. You can use your imagination to fill in the space however you like. I promise to update sooner in the future- in fact, I already have a couple things sketched out. And now I give you…**

**..All She Never Wanted..**

He is everything she never wanted

With his devilish smirk

His quietly sarcastic voice

And sweet temptation hanging from his lips

No, she never wanted him

He knows she watches him watching her

Though she might pretend she doesn't notice

And they both know that whatever it is

That silent longing that hangs between them

An invisible string that attaches them

Might never be acknowledged

His eyes still follow her and she knows

But does not comment

No, she never wanted him

She plays the Ice Queen

Untouchable and yet maddeningly with in the distance

Of his caress

And sometimes she brushes against him

The lightest touch they both know isn't an accident

And she continues on, knowing his dark, hungering eyes are upon her

But he does nothing

After all, no one touches the Ice Queen

No, she never wanted him

But when the half light of the morn finds them

Their lips touch

And the ice melts more than just a little bit

And he knows he's gotten to her

And she knows it too

And until the sunrises they stay like that

Just holding each other

Knowing that when the sun slips above the horizon

The moment will be gone

And they will place their masks back on

So they stay like that

In their moment of grey

In an otherwise black and white world

And she thinks that lying to herself is a bit tiresome

So for that moment she stops telling herself she never wanted him

And let's herself love him

And he knows and holds her closer

Drinking her up

And the ice melts a but more

When the sun rises he slips away

But she knows it won't be forever

So they go about their own lives

And she realizes the enormity of what exactly has happened

And she realizes she's gone and fallen in love with

Everything she never wanted

And though her mind tells her heart to stop

Fluttering so fast when he is near

For once her heart does not obey

And it continues to flutter

Though she'd be damned before anyone would know this

But she knows he knows when he throws her a smile

Different from his trademark smirks

And for a second she forgets that the sky in not grey

And takes a step towards him

But then she remembers that she was

Never suppose to want him

In the night he comes to her

But her mind is quite outspoken, beating down the emotions

Of the heart

He silences it with a kiss

They slip away from the world

To their land of grey

And she knows she can't deny wanting him

So she doesn't even try

And for that moment

And the moments that follow

She realizes with an amazing amount of certainty

That he is, in fact,

All she ever wanted


End file.
